Recieving his charge
by teasers
Summary: Not all Abbey's are what they appear to be, nor are the Shepherds that come from them.


In middle of an innocent looking stone abbey on Persephone, in a dark room lit only by candle, several men were praying. Not just men, but shepherds. The building was as innocent as many of the shepherds who prayed in it's darkened halls. None who prayed there had any illusion of their purity, most just happy for the chance to quiet the screams from the war, or from their heinous sins. Few

came to this abbey because of their piousness, most coming in hopes of finding a penance worthy of their sins in Gods eyes. The church had found a use for men like these, those with so called special talents and skills trying to find salvation in good works. This church was the church had been the center for those who had worked to keep the most horrible of mans sins from ever seeing the light of day, those abominations of God that man had seen fit to breathe life into. Trying to keep civilization from destroying itself for several hundred years sometimes required more than prayer and rosaries.

These shepherds had been praying for several hours when a man exited from of the best hidden of rooms in the building that held as many secrets as people who passed through it.. One of the oldest shepherds at the abbey, he was glad to see the person he was looking for close by saving him a long walk. In his most inviting tone he spoke quietly to one shepherd.

"Shepherd, the triumvirate has requested your presence for a very important meeting."

It was into a room the shepherd knew existed, but was seldom used or even thought about. The door was well hidden in the wall, opening inward and allowing the shepherd into one of the Abbey's many secrets hidden in the walls. None of of the other shepherds looked up or slowed in their prayer. It was not there time, not there fight. Their time for salvation would come. That this particular shepherd had been called showed the magnitude of the latest of mans sins. Even in such a Godly place as an abbey, the shepherds were known to gossip when information was scarce on a topic. He once shot a platoon of federals with out even looking was a common rumor, as was the claim that he could read minds and tell the future.

The shepherd, Clothed in his traditional brown robes made his way down a lower level that had no lights on except a glowing circle on the floor and a screen that showed 3 shadowy figures hidden by darkness.

The one in the middle spoke first.

"May God have mercy on our souls and guide our every action."

All four knew how true this simple prayer was.

"Amen"

The one in the middle spoke again,

"We wish we could engage in small talk shepherd, however we don't have any time. The simple truth is the Alliance is after it again. After the mistakes that happened at Miranda, the Bennington project, and of course there is what they did to you."

After an uncomfortable silence, the lone shepherd spoke up.

"Are they experimenting on peoples brains again? When will they learn?"

"Yes, but even more than that, they've reopened the academy."

Shepherd book almost choked on his own saliva. He knew they hadn't learned the first time, but didn't think that they would re-open it so soon. Memories flooded back into his head. Being taken as a young child, a "savant" they called him. He remembered every surgery, every word. He remembered how they cut into his head, what they had wanted him to become.

"They are doing the same things?"

"Yes shepherd and much more. We are still getting information as to exactly what else, but we know quite a bit about one of the girls. A young lady named River tam. They planned to use her and those like her to control the rim. Her training, outside of the same combat training you got, we just don't know anything about. We do know that her training includes ways to fight reavers."

A picture of a young girl, dressed in only a white gown, replaced the trio on the screen. She was strapped down with doctors looking over her as though looking at a dissected frog in science class. The background brought back the sounds and smells of his training, often against common criminals. The shepherd could see not all the blood had come off the white washed walls. He fought back the hate that filled him, trying to forgive, not finding it so easy still.

"It would be suicide to go back there. For me, and for them."

This time it was the one on the left who spoke, a deep voice with authority.

"We're aware of that. That's why we have waited to tell you about this place until now. Mrs. Tam has escaped."

The shepherd was horrified, thinking back to the night the power went out, releasing everyone who had been locked away, tortured in there rooms and in their heads. Memories of the doctors and staff there running from him and all their other hellish creations filled his head, only to be pushed out by those of their final slaughter of each other, not knowing anything else after their time in the Academy but how to kill.

"Dear God" He exclaimed as his knees weakened under him. "How many died this time?" with sadness in his voice

"None shepherd, one the the Presby branches helped her escaped with her brother, a doctor who can treat her."

"So she is safe?"

"No shepherd, and that is where you come in. It is time to make your title your job. We have managed to bring her here. You are to get on the same transport ship as them, try and find a transport where they can be safe. Whatever you have to do to protect the girl, do it. After much prayer, we are certain that she is the key to fighting the reavers, exposing Miranda, and weakening the alliance."

The shepherd thought back to his glorious escape. After stealing a ship with no coolant, he'd run it until the engine seized up. Hanging in space, he was on his last breath when the shepherds traveling to the rim had found him and brought him the news of his salvation from sin. More importantly his time in prayer getting to know his maker has calmed his mind.

"So I'm not going to save her?"

"No shepherd, that's not your mission here specifically. One day we will wave you to get off on a planet, but you must keep the crew, more specifically Simon and River Tam safe."

The third figure spoke up. This time a soft woman's voice came through. "Shepherd, we are asking you to do this simply because you and River are the same. Both of you have had the same things done to you, and we expect that she will have the same abilities as her."

The other two had left while the woman talked. When she finished she got up and began to leave.

"Oh, one more thing before you go" The last remaining shadow of the council spoke, almost as if an afterthought.

"Yes Cardinal?"

"Try not to kill anyone. All sins are equal in God's eyes."

"I'll do my best"

"It's all we can ask, Shepherd book"

Hope you liked it!


End file.
